poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures o​f Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery. film begins at the Blue Mountain Quarry where Rheneas whistles as he puffs out of a tunnel Narrator: It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor. pushes stone as Skarloey and Sir Handel passes with trains of stone Narrator: At the Blue Mountain Quarry, the narrow gauge engines were working hard. Merrick: Good morning, Rheneas. Rheneas: Morning, Merrick. (whistles) Merrick: Good morning, Peter Sam! Peter Sam: (whistles) Good morning, Merrick! Narrator: Owen, the incline engine, was waiting for Paxton the diesel. Paxton was collecting heavy trucks of slate to take to Brendam Docks. honks as he backs up to the trucks Paxton: Ready when you are, Owen. Owen: Load me up, Rusty. Going down! Next stop, right at the bottom. lowers his trucks to the bottom as Skarloey puffs by Paxton: Do you always work this hard at the Quarry, Skarloey? Skarloey: Always. If your wheels aren't whirring, you aren't being a Really Useful Engine. whistles as he puffs away Narrator: Paxton started to whir his wheels again. started to move forward when... Peter Sam: Look out! Paxton: Oh my! block of stone lands next to him Narrator: Then he stopped. Paxton: What was that, Peter Sam? Narrator: High above in the Quarry, a giant keystone in Blondin Bridge had come loose. Sam sees this Peter Sam: Fenders and Fireboxes! Blondin Bridge is not safe! Merrick: Oh, Rheneas is on his way down from the upper terrace. He'll have to cross the bridge with heavy trucks. Rusty: We must warn him! Sound the alarm! loud siren sounds Narrator: All the engines were suddenly still. All the engines were hushed. All the engines watched. is puffing along when he hears the siren Narrator: Rheneas heard the siren.... Rheneas: Oh, no. There must be danger. Narrator: ...but he didn't know why the siren was sounding... Sir Handel: There he is! Narrator: ...until it was too late. saw the trouble ahead as a workman tried to flag him down Workman: Stop! Stop! Narrator: Rheneas tried to stop! Workman: Blondin Bridge is falling down! Narrator: But his heavy trucks pushed him on.... Rheneas: Whoa! Narrator: ..right onto the damaged bridge! Rheneas: Wha! Narrator: Rheneas pumped his pistons as never before! He had to puff across before the bridge collapsed! makes it across just as the bridge collapses Narrator: Rheneas was almost knocked off the rails! Rheneas: Whoa! bashes into a rock while and through some wood planks then roll down the hill and raced around a bend, almost fell of the tracks before coming to a stop Narrator: At last, Rheneas rolled to a stop right by Skarloey. Rheneas: Oh! I'm alright. I made it down safely. Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty and Peter Sam laugh and cheer Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty and Peter Sam: Hurray! is seen derailed by stones Paxton: Uh, excuse me? Erm, I wonder if, uh, someone could help me? (stammering) Maybe? Please? stone hits him Paxton: Ow. main titles appear saying "Young Irish Film Makers present" "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery" Tortuga is seen flying over Sodor Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Speedy McAllister: Connor, why are we here again? Connor Lacey: Sir Topham Hatt has another assignment for us. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what it is this time? Hannah Sparkes: Who knows, Twilight? Wilson: (to Speedy) You'II get to see Thomas and the Island of Sodor, we, Olwin, Jackman and the Chuggineers visited many years ago. Brewster: Yeah. We've been there for a while after we stop Diesel 10 and the villains from taking over the Steamworks. Koko: Yeah. Even though Diesel 10 remains evil and hating steam engines. Mai Lacey: And we even see our friends at Tidmouth sheds. Fred Jones: Can't wait to see all the engines here. Shaggy Rogers: Like, can't wait to try out some food there, eh, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Reah. (giggles) Velma Dinkley: Thanks for inviting us to come to Sodor, Connor. Connor Lacey: You're welcome, Velma. Daphne Blake: This is going to be the best vacation, ever! Marco Polo: Excited to see Hiro again, Shi La? Shi La: Of course, Marco. It has been a long time since I last saw him. Fu Fu: (chitter) Lightning McQueen: I got an idea. Dusty Crophopper: What is it, McQueen? Lightning McQueen: We can meet up with Thomas before we have our assignment. That way, we'II have a start. Fireman Sam: Good idea. Connor Lacey: That could work. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be one to spot that tank engine. Chris Kratt: You're on. Melody: How can you be so sure? Martin Kratt: With this. (pull out a owl stuffy) Old Puffer Pete: How's that gonna help ya, Marty? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help me find that tank engine. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me "Eagle Eyes" for nothing. Aviva Corcovado: There he is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! head over to the cockpit and see Thomas Speedy McAllister: Is that Thomas the Tank Engine you were telling me and Pete about, Wilson? Wilson: Yes, Speedy. Violet Parr: Whoa. Look at him go. Rarity: These two coaches are called Annie and Clarabel. Old Puffer Pete: Those carriages have names? Connor Lacey: Yes, Pete. Penny Morris: They also have faces on them so they can talk to their puller. Speedy McAllister: Hmm. That's very different to our carriages back in Chuggington. The Mask: I know what you mean. Devastator (PWT): Hey, look! Fluttershy: There's a clearing in the Whispering Woods that we can land. April O'Neil: Good idea, Flutters. Kim Possible: Land us in that clearing, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. Tortuga lands in the clearing Connor Lacey: Nice job. Mewtwo: Now let's go and greet our friend. head out scene changes to leaves in a tree as the camera moves down to some railway tracks which Thomas chuffs over pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: Blue Mountain Mystery. On Thomas' branch line, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Thomas was having fun with Annie and Clarabel. Thomas: (laughing) Hold on tight! (whistles) Annie: Clattering carriages! Slow down, Thomas! Clarabel: Slow down! Slow down! The signal is red! Thomas: I always slow down when I come to a red signal. Annie: Only because we told you to. Clarabel: Only because we keep you on track. Thomas: (laughs) You worry too much! Connor Lacey: Hey, Thomas! Thomas: Connor, guys, hey! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to see you again, little T. Annie and Clarabel: What? Fireman Sam: It's a nickname. Marco Polo: Good to see you too ladies. Annie: Thanks. Clarabel: Who are your new friends? Fred Jones: I'm Fred. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Thomas: Good to meet you. Old Puffer Pete: Are you Thomas the Tank Engine? Thomas: Yes, that's me. Who are you two? Old Puffer Pete: I'm Old Puffer Pete. Speedy McAllister: Speed McAllister. But you can call me Speedy. Old Puffer Pete: We've heard so much about you. You are an impressive youngster tank engine. Thomas: Thanks. I get that a lot. Connor Lacey: Yeah. He is number one after all. blushes Violet Parr: Aw, that's cute. Wilson: I never know how engines do that. Gareth Griffiths: I think it's because the Sodor engines have human faces and chuggers don't. Wilson: Ooooh. Koko: That explains it. a car horn is heard Narrator: Suddenly, Thomas, The Irelanders, Annie and Clarabel heard the strangest sound! Ace Bunny: Did you hear that? Melody: I heard it! Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! What's that? car on rails appears with The Fat Controller onboard Narrator: Around the bend came a small red car on the tracks. Chris Kratt: Whoa. Marco Polo: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Velma Dinkley: That's new. Connor Lacey: Whoa. A car on tracks. Station Officer Steele: Just like my fire engine, Bessie who can also on rails. Twilight Sparkle: Cool. Narrator: Everyone was surprised! The Fat Controller: Winston! Please stop! puts on the brakes and Winston stops The Fat Controller: Wait there a moment, Thomas! I need to talk to you and the Irelanders. stares Fat Controller grunts loudly as Winston reveres very fast past Thomas and then went back to Thomas again The Fat Controller: Good morning, everyone! This is Winston! He is my new track inspection car! honks Shaggy Rogers: Dig that, Scoob! A car on rails! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Fred Jones: Imagine that. Ace Bunny: Whoa! Thomas: Good morning, Winston! Nice to meet you! Winston: Nice to meet you, Thomas! And who are you guys? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and out pet bat, Fu Fu. Wilson: Nice to meet you, Winston. I'm Wilson. Brewster: Hiya, I'm Brewster. Koko: I'm Koko. Old Puffer Pete: I'm Old Puffer Pete. Speedy McAllister: Speedy McAllister. But you can call me Speedy. Fred Jones: I'm Fred. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Mai Lacey: I'm Mai Lacey. Baloo: I'm Baloo. Bagheera: Bagheera's the name. Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Winston: The Irelanders? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yeah. That's our team name. Winston: Whoa. It's nice to meet you. Victorion: Nice to meet you too. The Fat Controller: Anyways, welcome back, Irelanders. Connor Lacey: It's good to be back, Sir. What's our assignment? The Fat Controller: Your assignment, is to help Thomas with his special job. Twilight Sparkle: Really? What is it? The Fat Controller: Paxton has been in an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. I have arranged with the Thin Controller to send Thomas to work in his place. His job will be to take loaded slate trucks to the docks. Fireman Sam: You can count on us, Sir. Thomas: Thank you, sir! I like working with my narrow-gauge friends! Wilson: What are narrow gauge engines? Thomas: They are these small engines that run on much smaller tracks. Holly O'Hair: Cool. The Mask: We never met them before. Connor Lacey: Well, looks like it's time to do so. Marco Polo: You're right. It'II be a adventure to see a part of Sodor we've never been to before. Aviva Corcovado: Absolutamente. Old Puffer Pete: What does that mean? Cyberwarp: It means absolutely in Spanish. Old Puffer Pete: Oh. The Fat Controller: Toby will take over on your branch line. Oh! Before you go, you must deliver the rest of these passenger! Norman Price: Oh yeah. We better bring them to their destinations. Thomas: Of course, sir! cringes as Winston jolts a bit The Fat Controller: Winston, we must hurry. Today is a busy day. jolts on with Winston as the Irelanders and Thomas watch The Fat Controller: Not to worry. It's early days yet. (chuckles) Winston: That's right, sir. Early days. Thomas: Of course, sir! Spike: laughs Winston: Bye, Thomas! Bye, guys! (hoots) Thomas: Goodbye, Winston! (laughs) laughs as Winston rolls off with The Fat Controller Narrator: Thomas liked Winston already. So did everyone else. Brewster: He's funny. Raven Queen: Yeah. Connor Lacey: Can't argue with that. Thomas: We have a new friend! (laughs) Annie and Clarabel: We like Winston! (laughs) laughs as they set off scene changes to Emily carrying a damaged Paxton on a flatbed Narrator: Emily was taking Paxton to the Dieselworks. stop at a red signal Emily: I'm sorry you were in an accident, Paxton. I must have been horrible. Paxton: (sighs) Oh, it's ah, not so bad, Emily. A biff and a bash, that's all. and the Irelanders arrive Narrator: Then Thomas and the Irelanders came hurrying along the track. Connor Lacey: Look! Elvis Cridlington: Oh, my. Pinkie Pie: Whoa. Chris Kratt: He's really damaged. Shi La: No kidding. Fu Fu: (chitters) Thomas: Hello, Emily. Hello, Paxton. You all right? Paxton: Just a biff and a bash, Thomas. That's all. They'II soon fix me up when I get to the Dieselworks. Thomas: I'm sure they will, Paxton. Connor Lacey: I hope you get repaired soon, Paxton. Paxton: Thanks, Connor. You know, there could be a space for me in your team. Connor Lacey: We'll see, Paxton. We'll see. Martin Kratt: Guys, did we see Paxton before? Fireman Sam: Yes, when he was part of Diesel 10's plot to take over the Steamworks, remember? nod in agreement Twilight Sparkle: I remember that one quite well. Fred Jones: What do you mean by that? Connor Lacey: She means that she recalls everything that happened. Shaggy Rogers: Like, what happened with taking over the Steamworks? Lightning McQueen: Well, a long time ago, Diesel 10 returned and trick us and Percy into helping him and the villains by taking over the Steamworks. Mystery Gang gasp Paxton: Yes. I remember that. And I'm sorry if I gave you guys any trouble. Violet Parr: That's okay, big guy. Chris Kratt: The Dieselworks was old and broken at the time. Mai Lacey: That's why they took the place over. Brewster: Then we and the steam engines help to defeat them. Dusty Crophopper: And rebuild the Dieselworks. Koko: But despite that, Diesel 10 remains evil and hating steam engines when we encountered him as he work for Prince John's human counterpart. Fred Jones: Whoa. Daphne Blake: Jeepers. That explains him join forces with Steve, Max and Laura once. Connor Lacey: Uh-huh. Kim Possible: I remember that. Shaggy Roger: Yeah. Like his claw still gives me the creeps. Scooby-Doo: Re too. Paxton: And is it true that Diesel 10, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert join the Foot Empire, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Paxton. Spud the Scarecrow: And since when you wanted to join the Irelanders? Paxton: It was a suggestion, Spud. Besides, you never know when a diesel may come in handy. Spud The Scarecrow: Oh. I see. Thomas: That would be great, Paxton. Good luck! I must hurry. They're waiting for us at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Connor Lacey: Yeah. See ya later, big guy. set off Paxton: Be careful up there, guys! Narrator: But Thomas and the Irelanders was already far away. scene changes to the Blue Mountain Quarry Narrator: Thomas was excited that The Fat Controller had given him the job of working with the Narrow Gauge Engines. By the time he and the Irelanders reached the Blue Mountain Quarry, he had almost forgotten about Paxton. Irelanders and Thomas look around Narrator: And then Thomas and the Irelanders saw what had happened to the bridge. Thomas: Oh, my! Speedy McAllister: That's not good. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: And it doesn't look safe either. Connor Lacey: It got collapsed. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies. Aviva Corcovado: Whoa. Applejack: Boy, whoever made it collapse did some serious damage. Baloo: I can see that. Bagheera: I wonder what could have caused it to collapse? Mai Lacey: Who knows? Skarloey came over Skarloey: Hello, Thomas! arrives Narrator: The narrow gauge engines were much smaller than Thomas. Peter Sam: Hello, Thomas! Narrator: They ran on narrow rails. Sir Handel: Hello, Thomas! (whistles) Thomas: Hello, my friends! Skarloey: (to the Irelanders) Are you the Irelanders, we've been hearing about? Connor Lacey: That's us. Skarloey: Good to meet you. My name is Skarloey. Rheneas: I'm Rheneas. Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel. But I used to be called Falcon. Peter Sam: I'm Peter Sam. But I used to be called Stuart. Rusty: I'm Rusty. The only diesel here. Connor Lacey: Good to meet you. Sarah Jones: (noticing the numbers) Huh? Thomas: What's wrong, Sarah? Sarah Jones: Nothing, Thomas. It's just Skarloey and Rheneas have numbers. Koki: Hey. You're right. Marco Polo: Skarloey's number 1. Mai Lacey: And Rheneas is number 2. Sir Handel: I'm Number 3 Peter Sam: I'm number 4. Rusty: And I'm number 5. Ron Stoppable: That's amazing. Connor Lacey: Just like Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon and James. Ace Bunny: Not to mention Toby and Percy. Skarloey: Our number 6 and 7 are Duncan and Freddie. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Where are they now? Skarloey: They're working on our railway, carrying goods and passengers. Lizzie Sparkes: I see what you mean. Thomas: Rheneas, what happened? Were you in a accident too? Rarity: (seeing the scratches) Ugh, darling, you look awful! Rheneas: Well, I did get a few extra scrapes and scratches, Rarity. Actually, I could really use a fresh..... Skarloey: It could have been worse. Luckily, Rheneas is still safe and in good working order, ready for.... Rheneas: A fresh coat of paint? Thomas and the Irelanders laugh until they saw Skarloey looking sternly at them Connor Lacey: What? Twilight Sparkle: I think he doesn't think it's funny. Skarloey: That's right, Twilight. Connor Lacey: Sorry, Skarloey. Skarloey: That's alright, Connor. As I was saying, ready for work! Fred Jones: Oh. Speedy McAllister: Let's get to work! Thomas: Okay, Skarloey! We're ready to huff out hardest! Just show us what we need to do. work gets underway as the song "Working Together" plays : Way up into the mountain : Hear the rumble and chuff : Wheels grinding and growling : and funnels puff : Got to, got to work harder : shift that slate : Got to, got to go faster : Can't be late : Here we come, up the hill : There we go, what a thrill : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Clanking into the coupling : cargo ready to roll : Wheels whizzing and whirring : pull that load : Working through to the sunset : every day : Trying hard to be useful : Hey, Hey, Hey! : Here we come, up the hill : There we go, what a thrill : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together song closes as the scene changes to night time as Thomas puffs out of the quarry with the Irelanders and the slate trucks Narrator: Thomas was pleased with his work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. As night fell, he chuffed happily away to Brendam Docks. delivered the slate to Brendam Docks and then head to Tidmouth Sheds Narrator: That night, Thomas slept soundly at Tidmouth Sheds, The Irelanders slept at the inn and their little friends slept soundly in the hills. scene changes to the next morning Narrator: The next morning, Thomas and the Irelanders went back to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He was shunting trucks. Bagheera: Why do we have to wear man's hats? Connor Lacey: Because it's a very important part of our safety, Bagheera. Mike Flood: That's right, Connor. Bagheera: Only to man but not to animals. Baloo: Well, Louie and I wear man's clothes before and we don't mind. King Louie: Yeah. It's crazy. Bagheera: in annoyance Fireman Sam: (hearing something) Wait, did you hear that? listens Dash Parr: It's coming from that tunnel over there. goes over to it a little green engine darts out Narrator: Suddenly, a small green engine darted out. An engine that Thomas and the Irelanders had never seen before! Slyly: Whoa, look at that little guy go. Melody: He's so cute. Jimmy Z: Never seen him before. Thomas: (whistles) Hello, I'm Thomas. Narrator: But the engine didn't answer. Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! How strange! Leonard: Very strange. Shaggy Rogers: Like, why didn't he answer? Joe Sparkes: I don't know. Handel whistles as he puffs up to them Sir Handel: Good morning, Thomas! Thomas: Good morning, Sir Handel. Connor Lacey: We've just seen this little green engine racing from one tunnel to another. Do you know his name? Sir Handel: Well, now.... (stammers) As sure as these hills are high, I don't know. It was probably a runaway truck, Connor. There are lots of those up here. whistles and puffs away James Jones: That's odd. Wilson: I'm pretty sure that wasn't a runaway car. Thomas: Me too, Wilson. on Thomas reverences to the spot for the slate to go down on Merrick's zipline Narrator: Later Thomas and the Irelanders saw the green engine again. little engine speeds past them up above Chris Kratt: There he is again. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Brewster: Rheneas, do you know who that little green engine is? Rheneas: Engine? What engine? Don't know! Er, very busy! Can't stop. Lots to do. Irelanders and Thomas look even more confused Old Puffer Pete: Well, that went well. Connor Lacey: This is getting confusing. Mater: Why won't anyone tell us about that there engine? Chug: Beats me. Thomas: This is very strange. they see the little engine again Thomas: Hello! Please stop! Who are you? Narrator: But the engine didn't stop. And the engine didn't talk. Shi La: Man, what's it gotta take to get him to stop and introduce himself? Koko: I don't know. Narrator: Thomas couldn't follow the little green engine along the narrow gauge rails along with the chuggers. Their wheels were too big. arrives and honks Blaster/Twincast: Rusty, do you know who that little green engine is? Rusty: I think... I'm sure I think it was a mountain goat. Moose Roberts: Don't be silly. There are no mountain goats here, eh? Rusty: I'm afraid I can't help, then! chugs away Speedy McAllister: Well, this is strange. Marco Polo: Yeah. Why won't the narrow gauge engines tell us who he is? Velma Dinkley: Beats me. Narrator: Thomas was even more puzzled. Thomas: Merrick! is fast asleep. Thomas whistles Thomas: Wake up, sleepy-crane! Merrick: Huh? What? Have I missed something? Fireman Sam: Merrick, do you know that little green engine's name? Merrick: No, Sam, and, uh, I think it's my nap time. goes back to sleep Owen: (laughs) Thomas: Owen! Can you help us? Have you seen a strange green engine that pops in and out of tunnels? Owen: (chuckles nervously) There're a lot of engines popping in and out of tunnels. Going down. Next stop, quarry floor! Thomas: No one wants to talk to us! Koko: It's like they have a secret that they want to keep to themselves. Connor Lacey: This is getting ridiculous. Frozone/Lucius Best: Let's go see if Skarloey knows anything. Spud the Scarecrow: Good idea. head off Narrator: Then Thomas and the Irelanders saw the little green engine again. stops just in front of them Thomas: Wait! Little engine! Please! Who are you? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Come on. We won't hurt you. Narrator: The green engine stared at everyone. And then he hurried away again. Skarloey: Hurry, Luke! puffs away and the heroes chase after him Narrator: But Thomas and the Irelanders didn't want to lose him this time! almost runs into Rheneas Rheneas: (gasps) I'm sorry, Luke! Luke: Oh, my! reverses when he bump into Sir Handel Luke: Oh! Sir Handel: Oh, no! tries to chuff back into the tunnel when he almost bumps into Peter Sam Peter Sam: Hello, Luke! You're in a hurry and... (gasps when he sees Thomas and the Irelanders) Oh, help! whistles as he moves to another track Rheneas: Luke! Over here! Luke: Oh! hurries off and into another tunnel Pinkie Pie: What just happened? Koko: They seemed like they were trying to protect him. Dash Parr: But they didn't tell us about him. Kim Possible: None of them did. Connor Lacey: I think we need to get to the bottom of this. Thomas: Skarloey! Who is Luke? Why does he keep puffing away? Rainbow Dash: (cross) And why won't any of you tell us about him? Are you spies? pulls her back by her tail Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. He ain't no spy. But he sure knows who Luke is. Don't you, Skarloey? Skarloey: He's a friend, Applejack. Thomas: I'm a friend! Connor Lacey: And so are we. Why don't you tell us about him so that we can be his friends too? Narrator: The quarry was still and silent. Owen stopped working and even Merrick woke up. Skarloey: Yes, Thomas. You and the Irelanders are out friend. And so, we will trust you. engines whistled and honked in agreement Skarloey: What I am going to tell you, no one else must know. Holley Shiftwell: Got it. went quiet as Skarloey began his story Skarloey: Luke hides here in the Blue Mountain quarry, because he is scared. Thomas: Why? Skarloey: Because once, long ago, Luke did something very bad. He thinks that if anyone finds him he will be sent away from Sodor forever. Connor Lacey: Sent away? Skarloey: That's right, Connor. Sent away. Mandy Flood: Goodness. Fluttershy: Oh my. Skarloey: So, here in the Blue Mountain Quarry, we make sure that our fiend, Luke, always stays hidden. That way, no one will find him and he won't be sent away. Thomas: What did Luke do that was so bad? Skarloey: You know enough now, Thomas. And remember, everything you've heard, you must keep locked in your funnel. Do you Irelanders promise not to tell everyone about Luke? Irelanders: We promise. Fireman Sam: Our lips are sealed. a zip motion with his hand The Mane 6: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Skarloey: (notice Connor deep in thought about Percy) What's wrong, Connor? Connor Lacey: It's just well, we won't tell anyone about Luke but.... Thomas always told his best friend, Percy everything and that's what best friends do. Can we tell Percy about him? Skarloey: (ponders then said) I suppose so but not yet. We don't want to take any chances for Luke's sake. Do you understand? Connor Lacey: Absolutely. Marco Polo: We'll wait until the right time comes, that's a promise. Skarloey: Good. I'II decide when you can tell him. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Skarloey. Skarloey: Question is, can he be trusted with a secret? Old Puffer Pete: I'm sure a youngster can keep something locked in his funnel, as you put it. Skarloey: Then thank you. And good luck. Fred Jones: Thanks. Narrator: In the tunnel, two eyes blinked and disappeared into the darkness. on Narrator: The evening, Thomas was taking trucks of slate to the docks. The Irelanders are in the brakevan. His axles ached and his wheels were weary. But Thomas didn't mind. His boiler was bubbling with thoughts of Luke. The Irelanders were also thinking about Luke. Connor Lacey: Why does Luke always hide from us when we wanna talk to him about his problem? I don't get it. Rarity: Oh, the little darling must be absolutely frightened. Chris Kratt: Yeah, but why is he so scared of being found by other people? I mean, come on. Martin Kratt: Yeah. Aviva Corcovado: I was thinking the same thing. unbeknownst to Thomas and the Irelanders, Sadie the Logging Loco is watching from a siding Sadie: darkly So, there's a new guy in town. We'll be sure to give him a warm hello and goodbye. Thomas and the Irelanders Thomas: What could he have done that could be bad enough to be sent away from Sodor? Ben Hooper: Who knows? Fred Jones: Well, gang, looks like we have a mystery on our hands. Shaggy Rogers: Like, will there be scary monsters and ghosts involved as usual? Connor Lacey: No way, Skarloey didn't mention any monsters in his story. Scooby-Doo: Every time there's a mystery, there's always monsters and ghosts involved in my stories. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Only this time, there won't any involved. Shaggy Rogers: Like, I hope so. Scooby-Doo: Re too. signal change to green and Thomas and the Irelanders move on Narrator: Thomas had to find out what Luke had done. He wanted to know the whole story. scene changes to that night as Thomas and The Irelanders arrive back at Tidmouth Sheds notices Thomas looking sad Percy: What's the matter, Thomas? You haven't said "hello". Thomas: I'm sorry, Percy. We were thinking. Percy: What about? Narrator: Thomas had to be careful. He and the Irelanders couldn't talk about Luke. Even to his best friend. Not yet at least. Connor Lacey: Oh, just about... you know. Something. Percy: Like what? Connor Lacey: It's a secret. But we can't tell you. Not yet. Thomas: What do you all think is the worst thing an engine could do? Something really bad. Baloo: Yeah. Any engine got anything to say? Percy: One of the worse things that I've ever done was when I was trying to sneak up to the coaches and I crashed right into The Fat Controller's baggage trolley. CGI flashback of A Scarf for Percy playing Percy: Baggage, clothes, and sticky jam flew up into the air, and fell over me and the Fat Controller! He was very cross with me. flashback ends Henry: You didn't mean to crash into the baggage trolley, Percy. It was an accident. Mai Lacey: When did that happen? Percy: It happen in winter, a few months after the Chinese Dragon incident. I want a scarf to keep my funnel because of the cold and when Henry said that engines don't wear scarves, I get back at him by saying that his funnel is too small to have a scarf. look at Percy quizzically Percy: What? He does. Henry: Well, there's no need to keep bringing it up, Percy. James: Especially when I told you that legs go in trousers, not funnels. (chuckles a bit) James Jones: (chuckles) That's a good one, engine counterpart. blushes in embrassment, remembering that bit after getting the Fat Controller's trousers on his funnel Fireman Sam: (thinking about Percy wanting a scarf for his funnel) That's a bit silly, Percy. Percy: I know, Sam. Old Puffer Pete: Just like I almost puff off with Lori's washing cloth on me. Thomas: laughs Old Puffer Pete: It is funny. engines and Irelanders laugh Henry: I think what I did was far worse. Speedy McAllister: Tell us. CGI flashback of The Sad Story of Henry plays Henry: I refused to leave the tunnel because I didn't want to get my paint wet in the rain. The Fat Controller was really cross. have build a brick wall in front of Henry Henry: So cross, in fact, he walled me up in the tunnel. That was bad. flashback ends Connor Lacey: Edward told us that story when Thomas and we first met you. Brewster: Did Henry get out of that tunnel eventually? Edward: Yes, Brewster. When Gordon broke his safety valve and couldn't pull the express. said nothing Thomas: Then we help Henry overcome his fear of rain and he hasn't done the same thing since. Wilson: (thinking it's funny of fear of rain) That's funny. Scared of little drops of water. (laughs) Midnight Express: Yes indeed. Henry: I don't like being teased about it. Wilson: Oops. Sorry. Henry: That's alright. Violet Parr: Anyone else done something bad that they recall? Thomas: (to the engines) Do you remember the day I was shunting trucks at the mine? CGI flashback of Down the Mine plays Thomas: I know I shouldn't chuff past the danger sign, but I wanted to see what would happen if I did. I steamed right past it, into a siding, and fell down into the mine! flashback ends Emily: That was very bad. Mai Lacey: When did that happen? Thomas: It happened a couple of months after your son and his friends and after Gordon fell into a dirty ditch. I teased him about it and tried to go pass the sign many times but never succeeded until the accident that is. Gordon help me out and we form an alliance since we're both in disgrace. Fireman Sam: At least you know now that danger signs are there for a reason. Norman Price: I learned that the same way when Radar and I went past a sign to some unsafe cliffs because I want to see a peregrine falcon. barks Mandy Flood: (remembering it) I did try to warn you. Radar is smart to know that the cliffs were dangerous. barks Shi La Won: Yeah. That was very stupid of you. Fu Fu: (chittering) Thomas: But not bad enough to be sent away from Sodor forever. Percy: Forever! That would be terrible. Edward: Unthinkable! James: What about Diesel? flashback to Misty Island Rescue plays James: He pushed the logs off the bridge and into the sea! flashback ends Emily: But even he wasn't sent away from Sodor. Marco Polo: You're right. Why wasn't he being sent away from Sodor? Edward: Who knows? He was sent away three times before. Twilight Sparkle: Like what? James: Like when he first arrived, he told lies about Duck. Percy: Then when he came back to help me and Duck at Knapford Harbour, he push china clay trucks into the sea. Henry: When I was repaired, Diesel tries to prove that he's stronger than me by pulling 20 trucks but the brakes was on and Diesel broke his coupling and fell into a barge. I had to pull the trucks and did it as easy as pie. Thomas: But after he tricks Fergus into going to the smelters' Yard, he remained on Sodor and still causing trouble for us ever since. Connor Lacey: Whoa. Does The Fat Controller let him stay? Percy: Yes but we don't know why he did that. Aviva Corcovado: Well, I can't believe he would do such a thing. Koki: Yeah. That hunk of metal should be sent packing. Connor Lacey: I agree. Shi La: Especially if he does anything to Hiro. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. He deserves to be sent away. Fireman Sam: Let's all settle this in the morning. Fred Jones: He's right. It's getting late. Connor Lacey: Good night, everyone. Rainbow Dash: yawns I gotta admit I'm pretty beat. Applejack: Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay myself. snores Twilight Sparkle: Good night, Spike. (giggles) Sweet dreams, number one assistant. Marco Polo: Night, Shi La. (kiss her) Shi La: Night, Marco. (kiss him) Fu Fu: to the rafters and hangs upside down yawns and falls asleep Wilson: Night, Pete. Old Puffer Pete: Night youngsters. Shaggy Rogers: Night, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Right, Raggy. Irelanders fall asleep Narrator: Then, as the stars twinkled over Tidmouth Sheds, one by one the engines fell asleep. All, except Thomas. Thomas: (whispering) Don't worry, Luke. We'II find a way to help you. next day Narrator: The next morning, The Blue Mountain Quarry was busy. Rocky was lifting and loading the stones from the broken Blondin Bridge. puff over to Rheneas Rheneas: I don't like these scrapes and scratches. They make me look..... Peter Sam: Old? (laughs) Rusty: Clumsy? (laughs) Skarloey: They make you look like a Really Useful engine. Rheneas: That needs...... Both: A new coat of paint! (chuckles) and the Irelanders arrive Narrator: Then Thomas and the Irelanders arrived with empty trucks] Octane: Hi, guys. Thomas: Skarloey! I've asked all my friends. We're sure there is nothing an engine could do that is bad enough to be sent away from Sodor! Skarloey: Thomas! Have you and the Irelanders talked to the other engines about Luke? Connor Lacey: No! We just asked if they did anything that was bad enough to be removed from the island. Skarloey: Are you sure? Twilight Sparkle: Absolutely. Violet Parr: We didn't tell Percy yet, just like you said. Rheneas: That's good. Koko: I know how hard it is to keep a secret. Skarloey: Really? Koko: Yes. Let me tell you about the time I had to keep the bat dance a secret. flashback Koko: Mtambo and Dr. Gosling are doing to record the bat dance at night and told me to keep it a secret since it has to be quiet and I promise not to tell anyone. But when Wilson thinks I'm acting weird, I angrily told him about the bat dance and let the secret slip. Wilson promise to keep it secret but then he told the other chuggers and they went to the Safari park to see it and they scared the bats away. They left, disappointed and silence fell as the bats came back and did their dance and I was Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan